The Mission Briefing 2018: Back Row Rebellion
by Papa Bear Awards
Summary: The Boys in the Back Row are tired of never being first at anything. Just once, they want to do something first! And a message from London just may give them that chance! It's time for the Annual PBAs. Results are in and posted beginning with Chapter 34! Thanks for playing along! Awards will be going out to the winners over the next few weeks as long as we have an e-mail address!
1. A Plot Hatches

**A Plot Hatches**

The barracks were fairly quiet, since there had been a big mission, and all the core team, including Kinch, was outside the wire. They had been gone for several hours, and were not expected back until just before roll call. As usual, when this happened, the "second-string" team had little to do, and most of them were bored silly.

The only one who had always had a job at times like this was Baker. He was at his post in the radio room, and even he was bored, because radio traffic was completely silent. In fact, he was nearly dozing when a call came through from London.

"Mama Bear to Papa Bear, are you there, Papa Bear?"

Baker answered quickly. "Papa Bear, here."

"We have the information regarding your package. It is that time again, after all. Expect a drop tomorrow 0200 at X-14. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged, 0200, X-14."

"Very good. Mama Bear, out."

Baker signed off, and finished copying down the message for Colonel Hogan. He smiled. At last! A break in the tedium. He stood and stretched, a scowl marring his handsome features as a thought occurred to him. He sighed and glanced at the message again. Won't matter. The core guys always get the stories first. Like everything else, we have to wait. I need a cup of coffee.

He looked around and spotted one of the shovels Newkirk had managed to smuggle into the tunnel. No one ever asked how he had managed it, probably because no one really wanted to know. The Germans were notoriously fussy about keeping track of any item that could possibly be used to aid in a prisoner's escape. Baker chuckled. Not that it did them any good.

He grabbed the shovel and stood on the desk, and pounded on the ceiling four times. He then climbed down, dusted his boot prints off the desk and waited. Within five minutes, Garlotti was there, with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and a handful of rather battered cookies in the other.

Baker's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

Garlotti shrugged. "Mamma sent me a batch of 'em for my birthday. Schultz only took a few this time."

He eyed the desk critically and pointed. "You missed a spot."

"Huh?" Baker looked at the desk. "Oops." He cleaned the offending dirt off the desk with his sleeve.

Garlotti grinned. "Y'know, you better be careful standing on the desk like that. If Kinch catches you, you're dead meat."

Baker smiled as he ate the last cookie. "Never happen. Besides, I'm surprised he hasn't thought of it himself."

Garlotti looked amused. "At his size?"

Baker reconsidered. "Well, there is that."

"So, any traffic tonight?"

"Just one message for Colonel Hogan. The coordinates for the delivery of the Papa Bear Award stories."

Garlotti's eyes lit up. "That's right! He did mention he was expecting London to contact us soon…" Baker saw the same frustration dim the enthusiasm in his buddy's eyes. "But every year, we barely have time to read them."

And suddenly the two looked at each other. Garlotti's chin came up, fire lighting his eyes once again. And Baker grinned and folded the message into quarters, and dropped it into his jacket pocket.

Garlotti went back up to the barracks and got all the guys from the second string together for an impromptu meeting. Baker stayed on the radio, but the two had already hatched out a plot. Now they just had to get the others to agree. Because their idea would never succeed if all the men weren't on board. And Garlotti only had a couple of hours to convince them.

Some of the men had been enthusiastic immediately. Others had taken longer to come around. In the end, though, they all agreed that they were tired of being the last guys to do, well, anything. They saw some action, sure, but once—just once—it would be nice to be first at something. And the Papa Bear stories…what a tempting idea! After all, no one would be hurt, and they would turn them over to the colonel in time for the core team to read them…if they hurried.

And thus, began the great Back-Row Rebellion. Little did they know that it would turn into the most epic game of hide-and-seek any of them had ever participated in.

~HH~

 **The Rebellion Begins**

Foster was one of the men who hadn't been so sure about the plan. A few hours before the plane was due to make the drop, he suddenly thought of something. It was an ideal time to check out the detail that was bothering him, because the core team was in Colonel Hogan's office. He turned to Tony Garlotti. "Hey, have you guys figured out how you're gonna get out of camp to pick up the stories tonight?

Garlotti grinned. "Yup. Olsen is gonna sneak out and pick them up. He figures he can get in and out pretty quick, without anybody noticing, since nobody except the colonel keeps track of him anyway. An' if Colonel Hogan catches him, he's gonna tell him he had a date."

Foster's eyebrow raised. "A date? You think the colonel will let him get away with that?"

Garlotti shrugged. "What's he gonna do? Throw him in the cooler?"

Thomas scratched his head. "True. As long as he doesn't get caught heading out to get the stories, we're good. Anybody going with him?

"Nah. The last thing we need is a bunch of us outside the wire. Danny can handle it."

"Okay, but if he gets caught, Colonel Hogan will have all our hides."

Tony grinned. "You worry too much. It'll be a piece of cake!"

Somehow, that didn't make Thomas feel any better.

~HH~

Late that night, Olsen snuck out of Barracks Two. None of the core team paid much attention, because Colonel Hogan often sent Danny out at odd times. Carter was awake, however, and he filed the detail away, as he did everything that happened around the barracks. He turned over in his bunk and, as he listened to Newkirk's window-rattling snores, wished for the thousandth time he had a set of earplugs. Olsen's foray beyond the gate was forgotten as he settled down with a weary sigh.

A/N: And yes, I know canon never gave Olsen a first name. I picked Danny a long time ago, and have used it ever since. If that name doesn't strike your fancy…you are free to edit it in your heads! Same with any other canon O/C that did not come equipped with a first name. (Unfortunately, some never came equipped with any name, but I will try to avoid them to keep confusion down to a minimum.)


	2. The PBAs for Beginners

**The PBAs for Beginners**

The Papa Bear Awards is an annual game in which we elect the very best work in Hogan's Heroes fanfiction from the past year. It usually takes place between January and April, and has been around for several years – I believe since 2003.

We have several story categories, but we also elect the best portrayal of characters, the best quotes and the best teasers. Categories and rules have varied a bit over the years, but the basic idea has been the same: to elect and honor quality in Hogan's Heroes fanfiction.

The election process starts with a nominating round. Every HH fanfic author and every HH fanfic reader may nominate his favorites – this year 1 favorite in each category. It's not necessary to have read every story before you nominate – you can just nominate the best from among the stories you've read. And every nomination counts: one nomination is sufficient to continue to the voting round. (Only the most prestigious category "best story of 2017" works a bit differently. For more details, see the FAQ section!)

When all the nominations are in, they get published. Especially when there are so many stories to choose from as these past years, you may regard it as a very great honor to have your work nominated out of so many others!

Once the nominations are published, the voting round begins. In this round, everyone has 3 votes in each category. But we do ask that you try and read everything nominated in a category before making your decision in that category – for how can you make a well-considered decision if you're not acquainted with all the good stuff that others nominated? Regularly, you'll discover some real jewels among the nominated work that you had missed during the year!

Of course, it's not obligatory to participate in every category. If you are pressed for time, or if for example you're not interested in a certain category, you can just skip entire categories. As a matter of fact, the whole PBA is not obligatory at all. You can even choose to lurk in the dark, just having your stories out there and see what others think of it!

However, you don't have to feel obliged to stay away from nominating and voting just because you have stories participating this year. The majority of the nominators and voters in the PBA are in this position. As long as you can make an honest decision as to which story is best (and it may not always be your own), you are very welcome to participate. And rest assured: in order to prevent authors from shamelessly promoting their own work, we have a strict rule that authors cannot nominate their own work. Still, if someone else has nominated your work, you are indeed allowed to vote for it in the voting round :-)

Once all the votes are in, they will be tabulated. And the three winners in each category will be awarded a gold, a silver and a bronze Papa Bear Award. (Don't get your hopes up; it's nothing fancy – just a computer made pdf or jpg file

And a few things to keep in mind:

The Papa Bear Awards are just a game. It's not a matter of life or death to win a Papa Bear Award.

Winning a Papa Bear Award will not grant you global fame. But it does feel good to know that your fellow HH authors appreciate your writing!

Participating in the Papa Bear Awards is free of charge. You won't win a million dollars with it either.

All HH stories that were completed in 2017 are in the PBA election by default. So you don't have to register to have them participate. (But feel free to tell us if you'd rather not have them participate.)

There is no reason to withdraw your work just because you feel shy - let others be the judge of your writing, and you might just be surprised at their opinion.

FYI: every year, there is a fair number of new authors who win awards. Even gold awards!

The number of votes in the voting round are not made public. Thus, if your story got nominated, but doesn't get any votes in the voting round, you'll never know. Nor will anybody else. So, no embarrassment.

With so many stories out there as this year, it really is a great honor to get your work nominated out of so many others, even if you don't win an award. And if you don't get anything nominated, look around at the fierce competition and you'll know there's no reason to feel bad. Just concentrate on the positive reviews you got for your work, and don't be discouraged: keep writing!

There is no reason to suddenly hurry your stories to an end. It's fairly certain that there will be another PBA next year for you to participate in.

The Papa Bear Awards is an election of the best fanfiction work.

It's about the quality of writing.

It's not a contest to see who has the most friends.

If you'd like to check out the winners of the earlier editions of the PBA you can find links to them in the ffnet community "PBA Winners" and on .com.

The Papa Bear Awards are organized by HH fanfic authors and readers just like you. We dedicate a lot of time to it, and have a lot of fun doing it, but we don't make any money with it.

So, who are we?

Katbybee (this year's director)

Book 'Em Again, Belphegor, L. E. Wigman and Harceus (assistants in practical matters)

Konarciq and Snooky-9093 (this year's PBA committee – they advise and supervise)

And remember:

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! We're only a PM or an email away!


	3. Categories

**Please Note: These are the general categories. The ones we use will depend on exactly how many and which types of stories we end up with.**

 **PAPA BEAR CATEGORIES**

Best Story—Any Length

Best Snapshot—Less than 1,000 words

Best Short Story 1000-4999 words (Comedy, Drama, General)

Best Long Story (5000+ words) (Comedy, Drama, General)

Best Story Based on an Episode

Best Story Based on a Challenge

Best Scene or Chapter

Most Unique Story

Best Crossover

Best Slash

Best Canon Portrayal

Best Canon Extra

Best Original Character

Best Visiting Crossover Character

Best Teaser

Three Best Quotes (6 total—3 from other Authors, 3 of your own)

Best of the Past 15 Years (Details later)


	4. FAQs

**FAQs**

Q: What is the purpose of the Papa Bear Awards?

A: The purpose of the Papa Bear Awards is to seek out and give recognition to quality writing, and to acquaint fellow authors and readers with the best work in the fandom of Hogan's Heroes.

Q: How does the PBA work?

A: First the authors and readers of Hogan's Heroes fanfiction nominate the works completed during 2017 that they consider to be of outstanding quality. All the nominated work goes to the voting round*, in which both authors and readers decide which works are really the very, very best of this past year.

* An exception is the category *best story of 2017*. See Q: How does the nomination for *best story of 2017* work?

Q: How do I know which stories are eligible?

A: You can find the complete listings here.

Q: Where do I send my nominations and votes?

A: You can send them by email to .com, alternatively to Papa Bear Awards by ffnet PM.

Q: What exactly are those word counts?

Best Story—Any Length

Best Snapshot—Less than 1,000 words

Best Short Story 1000-4999 words (Comedy, Drama, General)

Best Long Story (5000-9999 words) (Comedy, Drama, General)

Best Novella (10000+ words) (Comedy, Drama, General)

The other story categories do not have a division by word count.

Q: This story has 5100 words. Can I nominate it for short story?

A: No, you can't. The division by word count in the categories drama, comedy, general and snapshot is very strict. No exceptions!

Q: This poem has only 400 words. Can I nominate it as a snapshot?

A: You could, but due to their special character, poems, filks and songfics should preferably be nominated in their own category, where they compete with works of a similar kind. PBA history has shown that they tend to stand little or no chance in 'normal' story categories. Unless of course you think it to be of such outstanding quality that it merits being nominated as *best story of 2017*!

Q: Where do I nominate a story that is listed as (for example) friendship/hurt-comfort? There is no category for those!

A: When there is no clear category assignment, the author has left the choice entirely up to you. So, you may decide for yourself whether you think it would fit best as comedy, drama, general, unique etc.

Q: My favorite story is listed as drama, but I would like to nominate it in the general category. Can I do that?A: Yes, you can. Drama, comedy and general stories are up to you to decide in which of those three categories you think they would fit best. However, snapshots, poetry and crossovers should be nominated in their own respective categories, and the stories that are eligible for the categories episode and challenge are given.

Note: Stories may be eligible in more than one category, i.e. challenge and episode or crossover and challenge. The eligibility there is certainly legit; It will all depend on how the nominations go.

Q: I notice that some of the eligible stories on the list are not marked *complete* on ffnet. How come they are in anyway?

A: Some authors have reported trouble: ffnet wouldn't let them mark their story or stories as complete. Rest assured that the stories on the list that are not marked as *complete* on ffnet have been double checked with the authors, and are indeed supposed to be complete!

Q: What happened to the slash category?

A: The number of slash stories is so small this year, that the PBA committee has decided to let them all go straight to the voting round. So, there will be no nominating slash stories this year, but they will participate in the voting round.

Q: What happened to the poetry and songfics category?

A: There is only one eligible poem in the election this year – that's not very practical to have a category by itself. As has been done in previous editions, in circumstances like this, the poem will participate as a story and can be nominated for example as a snapshot. Practice has shown that its chances of winning an award when competing with 'regular' stories are very small, but we let it compete anyway. Next year, when we'll hopefully have some more poems and songfics, the poem in question will be allowed to participate once more, then being eligible only in the poetry category where it will have more fair competition from works of a similar nature.

Q: This story is listed as comedy, general, challenge and episode. That's great! Can I nominate this same story in all four of those categories?

A: No, you can't. You may nominate one and the same story in only 1 story category. So, if you nominate story A in the challenge category, you cannot nominate that same story in episode, general and comedy as well. You need to pick one!

The only category where you may nominate the same story for a second time is the category *best story of 2017*. See below for explanation.

Q: If I nominate my favorite story in (for example) the comedy section, can I still nominate characters, quotes and teasers from that story?

A: Yes, you can. The restriction of one nomination per story applies only to the story categories (e.g. drama, comedy, general, snapshot, challenge, episode, unique, poetry and crossover). If you like, you could even nominate the teaser and all your quotes and characters from one single story. However, with so many stories to choose from... :-)

Q: I have a story participating in the PBA this year. Is it okay for me to participate in the nominating and voting?

A: Yes, you are very welcome to participate in the nominating and voting. In fact, most people participating have eligible stories out there. Just make sure you don't nominate your own work!

Q: How do I nominate my favorite story?

A: You check the PBA homepage to see which stories are eligible this year. Once you've made your decision about what you want to nominate in which category, you can send an email listing your nominations to papabearawards . If you want to be sure you include all the necessary information, you can use the template.

Q: Do I have to read all the stories before I decide on my nominations?

A: No, you don't. Of course, it's laudable to try and read all the stories before making your choice, but with the numbers we tend to have in the PBA these past years, it's hardly realistic. In the nomination round, it's perfectly okay to choose your nominations from among the stories you have read – whether they are 10 or 100.

Q: Do I have to nominate in every category?

A: No, you don't. Feel free to skip the categories you're not interested in.

Q: I'm not interested in crossovers – they tend to be about TV shows I have never seen. Do I have to nominate in that category?

A: No, you don't have to nominate in every category. You are free to limit yourself to the categories you're interested in.

Q: How many nominations are needed to go to the voting round?

A: One nomination is sufficient for a story, character, teaser or quote to go to the voting round. The only exception to this rule is the category *best story of 2016* - see below.

Q: How does the nomination for *best story of 2016* work?

A: You can nominate 1 story in our most prestigious category: the *best story of 2016*. This can be a story you nominated in another story category as well – mind you, this is the only category where you are allowed to do that!

However, this is also the only category where your nomination does not automatically let the story go to the voting round. That depends on the overall number of nominations the story receives.

In short, to go to the voting round in the category *best story of 2017*, a story must:

\- receive at least 1 nomination in the category *best story of 2016*.

\- and it must receive nominations from other people in the story and/or character categories.

Only the stories that have been nominated by the most people will go on to the voting round for *best story of 2017* - we tend to aim at approximately 7 to 10 stories in this category in the voting round.

I know it sounds complicated. Rest assured that the complication is limited to our tabulating the nominations. All you need to do is to nominate your absolute favorite story!

Q: I don't know whether character A was originally a guest character, or whether the author just made him up. Where do I nominate him?

A: To be on the safe side, you can ask the author, alternatively the PBA staff.

Q: Can I nominate quotes from my own stories, like we did a few years ago?

A: Yes, that option has been re-instated this year. You may nominate 3 of your own quotes, along with 3 of other writer's quotes.

Q: Where do I find good quotes without rereading every story?

A: An option is to browse through the reviews. Many reviewers mention a particularly good quote from a chapter in their review.

Q: I'm an author, and I've been contacted that my story has been nominated in three different story categories. And now I have to reject one of them. Why can't my story compete in all three?

A: In order to prevent having one (or a few) stories dominating the entire PBA like we've had in the past, we now have a rule that a story can only go to the voting round in 2 story categories. (Not counting the *best story of 2016*, so if your story got to the voting round there, too, you might still be competing in three categories!)

Continued from the past years is that the categories for drama, comedy and general stories will be exclusive. No matter if a story got nominated in all three, a story can only compete in *either* drama, *or* comedy, *or* general story. And if they got nominated in for example both comedy and drama, then the author will have to choose, even if that means the story will only go to the voting round in one story category.

Combinations of for example drama with challenge, or comedy with unique, or even challenge with unique are certainly permitted. But not drama plus comedy, or comedy plus general, or general plus drama.

Q: I'm missing a few stories that have been completed this year. Why aren't they eligible?

A: Three possible reasons.

1) The story has been newly edited and reposted, but has already participated in a previous edition of the PBA.

2) The author has decided to withdraw this particular story from participation in the PBA.

3) If the story has only been published outside ffnet and AO3, we may simply have missed it. If that is the case, please let us know ASAP!

Q: I don't have an ffnet account, but I enjoy reading Hogan's Heroes fanfiction. Can I participate in the nominating and voting of the PBA?

A: Yes, you can.

Q: How do I vote?

A: Once it is time to vote, you will find the instructions here.

Q: Where do I send my votes?

A: You can send them by email to papabearawards , alternatively by ffnet PM to Papa Bear Awards. You will always receive a confirmation once your votes have been registered. This could take a few days though, so don't worry if you don't get an instant confirmation.

Q: I heard it was possible to vote in an online survey as well. Where can I find that survey?

A: Once the voting round starts, the link will be posted here. Make sure though that you have made up your mind about your choices before you start the survey!

Q: Do I have to vote in every category?

A: No, you don't have to vote in every category. If you are pressed for time, or if some categories simply don't interest you, it's perfectly okay to limit yourself to voting in only a few categories. Or even only one.

Q: My favorite story has been nominated in two categories. Can I vote for that story in both categories?

A: Yes, you can.

Q: My own story/character/teaser/quote has been nominated. Am I allowed to vote for it now?

A: Yes, you can vote for your own work, if you are indeed convinced that your work is the best in that category. But be honest about it!

Q: Do I have to read everything before casting my vote?

A: In order to make a fair and well–considered decision, it is certainly advisable to have read everything in a category before deciding on your vote in that category.

Q: Why can't slash stories and crossovers qualify for "best story of the year"?

A: The "best story of the year" should be accessible and comprehensible for everyone who enjoys Hogan's Heroes – period. We know (and their authors know) by experience that these two genres have a very limited audience.


	5. Nomination Template

How to nominate:

Copy and paste this form into an email or a Word document, complete it, and mail it to:

papabearawards yahoo dot com

no later than Monday, **March 12th** , 2018 at 23:59:59 Hawaii Time.

 **PLEASE NOTE DATE EXTENSION.**

Name:

Ffnet or AO3 pen name:

Email address:

MY NOMINATIONS FOR THE PAPA BEAR AWARDS:

Best story of 2017:

Title:

Author:

Best snapshot:

Title:

Author:

Best short drama:

Title:

Author:

Best short comedy:

Title:

Author:

Best short general story:

Title:

Author:

Best long drama:

Title:

Author:

Best long comedy:

Title:

Author:

Best long general story:

Title:

Author:

Best story based on a challenge:

Title:

Author:

Best story based on a TV episode:

Title:

Author:

Best chapter or scene:

Title:

Author:

Most unique story:

Title:

Author:

Best crossover story:

Title:

Author:

Best portrayal of a canon character:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Best portrayal of a canon extra:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Best portrayal of an original character:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Best portrayal of a visiting crossover character:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Best teaser:

Teaser:

Story:

Author:

Best quote: 3 of your own, 3 of another writer's—

(Remember: max statement - reply - reaction in dialogue; or max 3 lines (from capital to period) descriptive text; and it has to make sense even outside of its context!)

Quote:

Said by:

Story:

Author:

Quote:

Said by:

Story:

Author:

Quote:

Said by:

Story:

Author:

Quote:

Said by:

Story:

Author:

Quote:

Said by:

Story:

Author:

Quote:

Said by:

Story:

Author:

Note: Due to their small number, the slash stories will all go straight to the voting round. So, you don't need to nominate anything there.


	6. The Games's Afoot

The Game's Afoot

Col. Hogan was not a happy man. London had called to confirm the pick up of the Eligible Stories. Kinch checked with Hogan in case the Colonel knew something Kinch didn't. _He didn't._ Hogan put the question to the men in Barracks Two. Carter suddenly remembered Olsen's leaving the barracks that night and asked if Hogan had sent him out. _He hadn't_.

Hogan turned to Olsen, his eyes narrowed slightly. " _You_ picked them up?"

Olsen tipped his chin in defiance. "As a matter of fact, sir, I did. But don't worry, Colonel. They are all here, and all safe. And you and the other members of the core team will all get to read them in plenty of time to nominate your favorites."

"Why, Olsen? What's the big idea?"

Garlotti stood up and came to stand next to Olsen. "Because, Colonel, just for once, the guys on the back row want a chance to do something first. So, we hid the stories in several different locations around camp, and we've been passing them back and forth between us and working on our nominations. When we're finished, then, we'll bring the stories to your office, and you guys can read and nominate."

The rest of the core team had been sitting at the central table, listening with varying degrees of skepticism or disapproval. Newkirk took another drag off his cigarette, then handed it to Andrew. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

Olsen tipped his head, considering. "I suppose so."

Newkirk's grin was suddenly wolfish. "Then mate, as one of me more famous countryman once wrote, 'The game's afoot.'"

~HH~

And there you have it folks! Due to a variety of technical issues and other situations that have recently arisen, the deadline for nominations has been extended to March 12 at midnight. Please be sure to have your nomination forms turned in by that time.

(Also, thanks for the quote, Sir Arthur!)

Thanks, and happy reading!


	7. The Core Team Gets Their Chance

The Core Team Gets their Chance-

The camp looked like a tornado had hit it. It had not looked that bad since the boys had foiled Klink's Secret Weapon. * There were stories scattered all over the area in front of Barracks Two, extending down to the Infirmary and even a few in front of Klink's office. The men stood wide-eyed, wondering exactly what had happened, and what they were going to do now.

They had been playing hide and go seek with the stories for a couple of weeks, though Hogan had finally put his foot down and put a stop to their antics when the Gestapo had nearly gotten ahold of the stories when Hochstetter pulled a surprise visit just as Garlotti and Olsen were digging the stories out from under a stack of barrels behind the Rec Hall. They accidentally knocked the barrels over, which had brought Hochstetter and half the camp running.

Fortunately, the two were quick enough that they were able to cover up the stories and fake a fight, which landed them in the cooler for a week. Unfortunately, (at least in the view of the boys in the back row), Newkirk was able to circle around during the confusion, and swipe the stories.

After the boys called a truce, they got down to business, read the stories and gathered all the nominations together. All that remained was to have them tallied. But who would they get to do the tallying? Well, Oskar Schnitzer happened to be in camp, changing out the dogs, and overheard their predicament. He shrugged and told them that he and a couple of the members of the Underground would be happy to tally the nominations and get back to them in a few days.

The boys agreed, and everyone laughed when Heidi, one of the guard dogs, barked happily after Oskar made his offer. Oskar grinned. "Oh, she likes the idea. She is coming home for a little furlough, and now, she can help me with the tally!"

~HH~

There are just a few hours left to nominate. The next chapter will be the nominated stories lists…should have it out in a couple of days.

A/N: *Cookies to anyone who gets the reference….


	8. Presenting the Nominees

As promised, and with very little further ado, here are the nominated stories. Oh, and by the way, Heidi was the only one to remind them that they had gotten rid of the odious Sgt. Franks, in "Klink's Secret Weapon," by cooking up a few secret weapons of their own, and since I promised cookies to anyone who got the reference, LeBeau baked her a special batch of dog biscuits as a reward after she returned from her furlough. She shared them with her mates in the kennel. She's a sweetheart that way.

Anyway, as I was saying… (Colonel Hogan, may I have a drumroll please…Thank you!)

 **STALAG 13 PRESENTS THE NOMINATED WORKS!**


	9. Best Snapshot

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Best Snapshot**

 **Carter's Angel**

katbybee

 **Faux Pas**

Visage

 **For the Birds**

Rose_of_Pollux (Ao3)

 **I really need to see you smile**

roemerschanze

 **Iron Eagle Song, The**

konarciq

 **Karma**

katbybee

 **One Beautiful Crop**

Dust on the Wind

 **Simply Splendiferous**

MoonyEstelChase

 **Up the Ladder, Away You Go**

Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit


	10. Short Comedy

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Short Comedy**

 **The Asparagus Plot**

dust on the wind

 **A Carter Christmas Tale**

Glossina

 **Curiouser and Curiouser (The 2017 Speedwriting Challenge)**

dust on the wind

 **If You Break into Someone's House, Don't Sleep on their Bed**

MoonyEstelChase

 **In Other Words, Just A Routine Mission**

2lieutenant

 **Mr. Boots**

katbybee

 **Sasquatch and the Three Henchman**

katbybee

 **Story Time with Newkirk**

MoonyEstelChase

 **The Things We Do for Our Friends**

 **Those Naughty Boys**

glossina


	11. Short General

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Short General**

 **All's Well that Ends in a Well**

Signy1

 **Black Forest Cakewalk**

Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

 **The Enigma**

Snooky-9093

 **Once Bitten**

katbybee

 **One for the Team**

Visage

 **The Shirt**

Sgt. Moffitt

 **Sometimes a Rough Foundation makes for a Nicer Building**

Aileil

 **The War is Over**

Halfred Askold


	12. Long Comedy

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Long Comedy**

 **The Adventures of Felix the Mouse and his Human**

2Lieutenant

 **An Allied Revolution Begins**

Basketballgirl Kaitlin

 **A Goose Is a Goose: A Festive Meal, in three courses**

dust on the wind

 **Hogan's Heroes?**

Alverrann

 **Shakespeare Writes Crittendon's Commandos**

San Antonio Rose

 **Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and…**

aragonite


	13. Long Drama

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Long Drama**

 **The Demise of Daisy, RIP**

katbybee

 **Earthquake**

katbybee

 **Hidden Depths**

detectivejigsaw

 **Important**

detectivejigsaw

 **Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

katbybee


	14. Long General

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Long General**

 **1914 Christmas**

Goldleaf83

 **Fourteen Days in July**

Sam Worth

 **Memory Lost in Darkness, A**

Basketball Kaitlin

 **Prisoners of the Christmas Truce**

katbybee


	15. Challenge

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Based on a Challenge**

 **Little Whine, A**

katbybee

 **Depths of Despair**

Hildegaarde

 **Fourteen Days in July**

Sam Worth

 **I Keep Straining My Ears to Hear a Sound**

96 Hubbles

 **Jolly Good Show, Hogan Darling!**

konarciq

 **More Than a Number**

Book 'em Again

 **Never Wear Cursed Clothing**

MoonyEstelChase

 **Think Fast**

Crystal Rose of Pollux


	16. Episode

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Based on a Series Episode**

 **The Belt Way**

Geometrid

 **The Enigma**

snooky-9093

 **The Iron Cross**

2Lieutenant

 **Up the Ladder, Away You Go**

Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

 **You Did Not Desert Me, My Brothers in Arms**

Pippi1.0


	17. Chapter or Scene

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Chapter/Scene**

 **1914 Christmas, Ch 2**

Goldleaf83

 **The Adventures of Felix the Mouse and his Human —Ch 6**

2Lieutenant

 **Hidden Depths: Ch 4**

detectivejigsaw

 **Hidden Depths, Ch 5**

detectivejigsaw

 **Prisoners of the Christmas Truce**

Ch 10 katbybee

 **Serious, Sad and Look! A Butterfly! Ch 7**

MoonyEstelChase

 **Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and…Ch. 1**

aragonite

 **Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and…Ch. 7**

aragonite


	18. Unique

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Most Unique Story**

 **1914 Christmas**

Goldleaf83

 **Adventures in hurt-comfort**

MoonyEstelChase

 **Funny Thing, A**

SigMoonKat

 **Hogan's Heroes?**

Alverrann

 **I Keep Straining My Ears to Hear a Sound**

96 Hubbles

 **Shakespeare Writes Crittendon's Commandos**

San Antonio Rose


	19. Crossover Story

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Best Crossover Story**

 **The Doctor and the Hitchhiker**

katbybee

 **F is for France**

Rose_of_Pollux (Ao3)

 **Great Tribble Hunt of 1943, The**

snooky-9093

 **Hogan's Mash Up**

baja-king


	20. Slash

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Now that the Nominations are over, the Slash Category will join the game.**

 **Care to Join Me?**

generalsleepy (Ao3)

 **Dancing with the Wrong Man**

Emogoosie (Ao3)

 **Even If the World Should Turn Against Us**

No SoCKS, Pork (Ao3)

 **A Friendly Game of Chess**

Roemerschanze (Ao3)

 **I Like-like You**

Emogoosie (Ao3)

 **I Would Give the World to You**

mvernet (Ao3)

 **If We Get Through This, It Will Be A Miracle**

No SoCKS, Pork (Ao3)

 **Love a Little More**

Rachaelizame (Ao3)

 **Love is Most Precious (Crossover)**

Rachaelizame (Ao3}

 **Out of the Mouths of Babes**

Rachaelizame (Ao3}

 **The Tunnel to Nowhere 2**

Wolfine (Ao3)


	21. Canon Character

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Canon Character**

 **Carter in "Hidden Depths"**

detectivejigsaw

 **Carter in "Important"**

detectivejigsaw

 **Hochstetter in "Important"**

detectivejigsaw

 **Hogan in "The Fall"**

dust on the wind

 **Kinch in "I Keep Straining to Hear a Sound"**

96 Hubbles

 **Klink in "I Was a Soldier"**

Andy Hood

 **LeBeau in "More Than a Number"**

Book 'em Again

 **LeBeau in "Faux Pas"**

Visage

 **Schultz in "1914 Christmas"**

Goldleaf83

 **Schultz in "Depths of Despair"**

Hildegaarde


	22. Canon Extra

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Canon Extra**

 **Baker in "Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and"**

aragonite

 **Foster in "Earthquake"**

katbybee

 **Langenscheidt in "A Goose is a Goose"**

dust on the wind

 **Marya in "Jolly Good Show, Hogan Darling!"**

konarciq

 **Olsen in "Black Forest Cakewalk"**

Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

 **Wilson in "Earthquake"**

katbybee


	23. Original Character

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Original Character**

 **Benjamin Newkirk in "Prisoners of the Christmas Truce"**

katbybee

 **Chaplain Taffy Matthews (appears in various stories)**

katbybee

 **Isaac Wilkerson in "The Toughest Prisoner of War Camp in Germany"**

L. E. Wigman

 **Janacek in "The Fall"**

dust on the wind

 **Pvt. George in "Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and"**

aragonite

 **Pvt. Gutermoth in "1914 Christmas"**

Goldleaf83

 **Leutnant Fromm in "1914" Christmas**

Goldleaf83


	24. Visiting Crossover Character

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Visiting Crossover Character**

 **Rose in "The Doctor and the Hitchhiker"**

katbybee

 **Col. Flagg in "Hogan's Mash Up"**

baja-king

 **Napoleon Solo in "F is for France"**

Rose_of_Pollux (Ao3)


	25. Teaser

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Attention-Getting Teasers**

1\. Caution: Intended for in-barracks entertainment only. Not to be sung within earshot of out illustrious Kommandant.

"The Iron Eagle Song" by konarciq

2\. It's never a good idea to make friends with your Christmas dinner.

"A Goose Is a Goose: A Festive Meal, in three courses" by dust on the wind

3\. Man, I love bacon. All other normal sane people do too. And so do large predators. Like my dachshund. Ooh! And wolves.

"Bacon is Yummy!" MoonyEstelChase

4\. Take three slightly twisted fanfic writers, add one awesome story plot, and blend for about one week. This is what you get. Disclaimer: We know NOTHING!

"A Funny Thing" by SigMoonKat

5\. The most important skill in being a spy is making sure you can think fast on your feet. The second-most important is making sure your partners can, too.

"Think Fast" by Crystal Rose of Pollux

6\. They told him the French would be rude and the English cold. Now that he knows them, Olsen kind of wishes that was true. It would be better than overdramatic and down-right crazy.

"Black Forest Cakewalk" by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit


	26. Quotes

**THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Favorite Quotes**

Vote for as many as you'd like…and by the numbers if you wish.

1\. "A cooking pot and a cleaver."

"No spoon?"

"A good chef can do anything with his cleaver."

LeBeau and Hogan "Tape-and-Needle-and-Scissors-and-String-and" by aragonite

2\. Although he was worried about Carter, Newkirk couldn't help it. He grinned at LeBeau, "Well, mate, just pretend you're baking a big soufflé. That ought to 'elp!"

LeBeau cocked an eyebrow at his friend and stepped over to the table. "I suppose you are right, Pierre. But if this soufflé explodes, I want no complaints. Do not say I did not warn you!"

LeBeau "A Mission for LeBeau" by katbybee

3\. Anyone who swore honesty was a virtue had never met Carter.

Narrator "Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..." by aragonite

4\. Anyway, LeBeau finished his story. He said the girl had spiked his drink and had stolen his wallet. Served him right, I think. He should have been sampling cheese instead of girls.

Felix the Mouse "The Adventures of Felix the Mouse and his Human" by 2Lieutenant

5\. "Birds would never leave me dashing 'andsome face alone. They are drawn to it; like a moth to the flame."

Newkirk in "Gloveless" by MoonyEstelChase

6\. Burkhalter realized Klink was actually a man of three talents:

1: Chronic stupidity

2: Masterful emoting of horror

3: Packer of thousands of cubic miles of despair into a single monosyllable.

Narrator "Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..." by aragonite

7\. "Dyin' on one's own terms…sometimes it's the only weapon a man's got. Sometimes it's the only mercy left. And sometimes it's the only freedom 'e can 'ope for."

Newkirk "Freedom, Hanging by a Thread" by Signy1

8\. Even though it's not generally a good idea to sleep on your victim, er, your dupe's bed, Goldilocks was feelin' right knackered. So, she sensibly decided to try out the beds…

Newkirk "If You Break into Someone's House, Don't Sleep on Their Bed" by MoonyEstelChase

9\. "Golly." Carter shrugged. He looked up at Newkirk, genuinely puzzled. "All that because of one little request for ketchup?"

Carter "Faux Pas" by Visage

10\. He paged up the next word in his vocabulary for which he didn't have a definition. Technically, no-one could fault him this. After all those years of having to copy down the dictionary in school for misdeeds various and sundry, there just wasn't a lot of words he didn't already know.

Author "Tape and needle and scissors and string and" by aragonite

11\. He's their cook, but he's not just a cook. LeBeau is a firm rock and a volcano at the same time. Newkirk already knows they're going to wake up tomorrow morning to find something essential is missing, like the floor, or maybe gravity.

Narrator "Up the Ladder, Away You Go" by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

12\. Hogan realized that he didn't like the sensation of being in the same room as Klink without a single notion of what to say or do next. That he inspired this in Klink daily never crossed his mind.

Narrator "Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..." by aragonite

13\. Hogan turned. "What is it? Did you hear something?"

Patton smirked. His eyes grew sad. "As a matter of fact, I did. But it was nothing to do with the Germans."

Hogan looked confused. "Then what?"

Patton adjusted his pack. "You, Son. I heard you."

Hogan and Patton "The Example" by katbybee

14\. Hogan was fairly unique among Americans in that he had actually survived a childhood spawned from such deep philosophical questions as "what would happen if I did this?"

Carter was another such soul-mate and it pleased him to no end to know he wasn't the only one in the world. But you have to survive the consequences of satisfying your curiosity by beating Consequences to the punch–or moving faster than the Laws of Physics.

Author "Tape and needle and scissors and string and" by aragonite

15\. Hogan's normal rate of decision was about .00005 of a second, that being just a hair faster than karma's mean average of 9.8/m/s/s.

Narrator "Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..." by aragonite

16\. "I guess it's a good thing I can't speak French. I can't be mad about what I can't translate."

Carter "Faux Pas" by Visage

17\. "I miss you Jac. But I will be alright now." His gaze took in the infirmary, the barracks, and the camp. In his mind he saw Paris, and all of La Belle France. "Someday, Jac, we will all be alright."

Louis LeBeau "Lost" by katbybee

18\. "I'm not interested in Colonel Klink," the captain interrupted.

"Nobody is," Schultz said in an undervoice to Louis, who choked down a laugh.

Schultz and the skipper of the submarine "Depths of Despair" by Hildegaarde

19\. "I think you mean 'Eighty-six," he said.

"'Ardly. I need those extra seven years."

Scott and Newkirk "A funny thing" by SigMoonKat

20\. Klinky, the Iron Eagle

Had a bald and shiny head

And when he was embarrassed

It would turn a burning red

Narrator in "The Iron Eagle Song" by konarciq

21\. " _Mon colonel_ , if it were strudel, it would be perfection! This is ridiculous…I cannot do this! It would be just like that time I tried to teach Andre' to cook. I stood right there and watched everything he did, I explained exactly what he was to do, and it was still _un désastre_!"

"Colonel, at least when I burn a steak it doesn't blow up the whole camp!" Andrew sniped.

Louis LeBeau & Andrew Carter "A Mission for LeBeau" by katbybee

22\. Moving at the speed of terror (which in many cases is infinitely faster than the speed of sound could ever hope to be), Carter flew across the camp looking frantically for a good defensive position. He found one.

Narrator, "Hidden Depths" by detectivejigsaw

23\. Peter Newkirk usually got the standard Thirty Days in the cooler, and that wasn't including the punishment the Gov'nor would have to enact in order to make sure their scheme seemed realistic. It was the bloody short end of a ruddy awful stick.

Narrator "One for the Team" by Visage

24\. "So, I complain a little here and there…it is as I suppose they might say, a little whine once in a while is good for the soul?" He held up the nearly empty wine bottle in salute. And the big guard began to laugh uproariously at his own terrible joke.

Schultz "A Little Whine" by katbybee

25\. The tune was in his head long before he ever 'heard' it. It wasn't a song he knew, the singer asking if they'd 'given up and all gone home to bed,' and yet it seemed somehow familiar.

Narrator "I Keep Straining My Ears to Hear a Sound" by 96 Hubbles

26\. "Though many dangers there may be in war,

The prisoner's lot's most perilous by far!"

Hogan "Shakespeare Writes 'Crittendon's Commandos'" by San Antonio Rose

27\. "Why needs this truck repair?"

"Well, Newkirk is our engineer; let's ask.

Newkirk, without too technical a tale,

Please tell our commandant the reason why

This truck needs our repair."

"'Tis broken, sir."

Hogan and Newkirk "Shakespeare Writes Crittendon Commandos by San Antonio Rose

28\. "You're no longer Olsen, you're Oberstleutnant Kurt Kannenburg. Now what do you say?"

"This is not in my pay grade?"

"Nothing we do here is in our pay grade,"

Carter, Olsen and Hogan "Not in My Pay Grade" by Snooky-9093


	27. Best Story

**And now the best for last:**

 **THE VERY BEST STORY OF 2017**

 **1914 Christmas**

goldleaf83

 **Earthquake**

katbybee

 **Fourteen Days in July**

Sam Worth

 **Freedom, Hanging by a Thread**

Signy1

 **Important**

detectivejigsaw

 **Prisoners of the Christmas Truce**

katbybee

 **Shakespeare Writes Crittendon's Commandos**

San Antonio Rose

 **Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and…**

Aragonite


	28. How to Vote

This chapter covers the voting process. Remember, you have three votes in each category, except for Quotes, where you can vote for as many as you would like…

But first please give three cheers for Book 'em Again

who did a great job on the double checking! I couldn't have done it without you!

And thanks to Snooky-9093 and konarciq, the other members of the PBA committee,

Who have helped out over the last few weeks-

thanks, Snooky for answering my million and one questions!

Thanks also to Belphegor and Basketball Kaitlin

who are working on sending out congratulatory notes to the nominees!

And now… on to the voting.

Remember, you have 3 votes in every category!

How does it work to have 3 votes in each category?

An example with non-existent stories:

.

Nominated:

Hogan's Dog

Carter's Rabbit

Klink's Mouse

Schultz's Cow

Newkirk's Monkey

Kinch's Gopher

LeBeau's Cat

.

Voter A just loves all these stories, but having to choose three, he gives 1 vote to Carter's Rabbit, 1 vote to Kinch's Gopher, and 1 vote to Klink's Mouse.

Voter B is very particular that Hogan's Dog is the best story. So, he decides to give Hogan's Dog his vote, and doesn't use his other 2 votes.

Voter C thinks Newkirk's Monkey and Schultz's Cow are by far the best - the rest are definitely of less quality, so he gives 1 vote to Newkirk's Monkey, and 1 vote to Schultz's Cow, and doesn't use his last vote.

One vote per story only…see how that works?

Exception: In the quote category, you may vote for as many as you want – no limits!

As you might have noticed, the quotes have been given a number.

That should make it easier to list your favorites.

As a reminder, here is the link to the eligible stories as given in the nominating round.

(Does not include slash, which may be found on Ao3.)

wordpress dot com /view /papabearaward dot wordpress dot com

(take out the spaces and translate to internet speak)

That should save you some searching on ffnet and elsewhere.

And the good news:

in this round you are allowed to vote for your own work -

provided you really think it is the best...!

.

Your votes can be sent by email to papabearawards at yahoo dot com

or to Papa Bear Awards by ffnet PM.

Make sure you include your name and ffnet ID or AO3 ID (if you have one)!

See next chapter for the voting template. (You can copy it in mobile mode.)

Closing date:

Monday May 30th, 2018 at 23.59:59 Hawaii Time!

.

The voting is open for everyone who enjoys Hogan's Heroes fanfiction.

.

Every voter will receive a confirmation of the registration of his/her votes within about a week.

And remember: you're only allowed 1 set of votes!

.

Winners in all categories will be announced after the votes are tabulated.

A Gold, Silver and Bronze award will be awarded for each category – if applicable.

.

So, read, enjoy and vote!

.

Remember:

Closing date is Monday May 30th, 2018


	29. Voting Template

Copy and Send to papabearawards yahoo dot com

Remember: Voting closes April 30, 2018 at 11:59 p.m. Hawaii time

Name:

FFnet or AO3 pen name

Email address:

MY VOTES FOR THE PAPA BEAR AWARDS:

 **Best story of 2017:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best snapshot:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best short comedy:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best short drama:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best short general story:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best long comedy:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best long drama:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best long general story:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best story based on a challenge:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best story based on an HH episode:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best Chapter or Scene**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Most unique story:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best crossover story:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best slash story:**

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

Title:

Author:

 **Best portrayal of a canon character:**

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

 **Best portrayal of a canon extra:**

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

 **Best portrayal of an original character:**

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

 **Best portrayal of a visiting crossover character:**

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

Character:

Story:

Author:

 **Best Teaser:**

Teaser:

Story:

Teaser:

Story:

Teaser:

Story:

 **Best Quotes:**

You may vote for as many nominated quotes as you want. If you want to do it the easy way, check the quotes page and write down the number(s) which correspond to your favorite quote(s). :-)

 **Voting by the Numbers:**


	30. Chapter 30

**It has come to my attention that while the short drama nominated works category appears on the main new PBA site, it did not post on the mission briefing. My sincerest apologies for this. I am unable to post it in it's normal place in order, so I must place it here. My deepest apologies to the affected authors for any inconvenience.**

 **THE NOMINATED WORKS**

 **Short Drama**

 **Fall, The**

dust on the wind

 **Freedom, Hanging by a Thread**

Signy1

 **Hidden Chanukkah**

katbybee

 **I Keep Straining My Ears to Hear a Sound**

96 Hubbles

 **Insomnia Is Not Pretty**

katbybee

 **More Than a Number**

Book 'em Again

 **Scarves of Red**

mvernet

 **Telling the Truth**

katbybee


	31. Oskar Schnizer's Request

Guten Morgen!

Oskar Schnitzer has been busy compiling the votes as they have come in, but he has a request…he hasn't had much to do so far! So, he has asked me to remind you all that there are only are only a few days left in which to vote…so, please send your votes in! The deadline is coming up fast, and he wanted to remind you he is an old man with a lot of dogs to take care of…and he does have to sleep some time, so, if you can send them now and avoid the rush, he would appreciate it. Besides, Heidi is a good guard dog, (for the Allies) but he has had a terrible time teaching her to count, so he does not think she is going to be much help with the final tallying of the votes…

Remember, April 30, Midnight Hawaii Time!

Auf Wiedersehen!


	32. Oskar Visits the Camp

Oskar Schnitzer stretched his tired back and reached for the poker to stir the fire. He watched the dancing flames. He smiled as Heidi drowsily lifted her head and grinned her doggy grin at him. "Yes, girl, I know. It is a good time for a walk. I need some fresh air, too. Are you ready to go and visit your brothers?"

He laughed as the black-and-tan German shepherd wagged her tail enthusiastically and hurried to the door and plucked her leash from its peg. He clipped the leash on and the two went outside and made their rounds, making sure that all the dogs were fed and watered, and cared for before they left to go to Stalag 13.

Oskar usually did not visit the camp quite so often, but he was making this special trip because he had gotten a message that the boys might have their votes ready for him to pick up soon. He needed to check on Wolfgang and Fritz, anyway. They had gotten into a tussle with a badger a few weeks ago, and the silly boys had not left well enough alone. As a result, they had ended up with a few scratches and bites. The vet had treated them both, and he had been assured they would be fine, but he still was keeping an eye on them, with LeBeau's help.

Oskar smiled when he thought of the fiery little Frenchman. If he were not such a fine cook, LeBeau would have made an outstanding veterinarian, and Oskar had told him so more than once. Judging by their antics whenever LeBeau was around, it would seem the dogs agreed with him. He whistled, and Heidi jumped into the truck with him, and they headed to the camp.

When he drove into the camp, he parked in his usual spot, and immediately took Heidi into the kennel and turned her loose. She busied herself playing with the other dogs as he began his check on Wolfgang. As Oskar expected, it was not long before Louis LeBeau appeared outside the fence, picking up trash and cigarette butts around the kennel. At least, he seemed to be picking up trash. What he was actually doing was exchanging information with Oskar.

"So, Louis," Oskar asked in a low tone, "How is the voting going? Are you ready to deliver the ballots to me for tallying?"

The Frenchman shook his head. "Not quite yet. We have a few who have not finished yet, so we gave a little more time. They have promised they will have them turned in by tomorrow night. And if they do not, then…" here, he shrugged. "C'est la vie."

So there it is folks, the deadline for voting is May 7 at midnight, Hawaii time.


	33. Voting is Closed

It was just before roll call the next evening when Oskar showed up in camp. The men were busy forming up, and no one paid any attention to him as he changed out a few of the dogs and checked on his two patients. They also never saw Carter slip a large bundle into the back of his truck, since Garlotti and Olsen had chosen that moment to begin a rather loud discussion about the merits of spumoni vs. ice cream, which quickly deteriorated into a free-for-all.

Oskar quietly assured Carter he would tally the votes and have the results back to them as soon as possible. He then jumped into his truck, and headed back out the gate, chuckling to himself as he picked his way amongst the struggling combatants and shouting guards, wondering if any of them had any clue why they were fighting in the first place. _He wouldn't bet on it._

Oskar got home, and after seating himself at his desk, began sorting the papers, putting them in order. He sighed and turned up his lamp. It was going to be a long night….

Oskar will let us know when he is done tallying and double-checking the votes. When the list is ready, they will be posted starting in the next chapter, hopefully sometime in the next few days….We'll post them as soon as we get them!


	34. The Results Are In!

Oskar Schnitzer was grateful indeed that his sister had sent him a "care" package recently through the Underground from her home in London. He had not seen her in many years, and she contacted him only rarely, and then under an assumed name…a precaution made necessary by the war. But, once a year, she sent a package containing treats nearly impossible to find in Germany now…such as the fine tea he was now savoring, along with a small plate of white toast, orange marmalade and lemon curd. Oscar had another small bottle of the marmalade in his pocket that his sister had sent specifically for Peter Newkirk, as she did each year. It was a small thing to her, but Oskar knew it meant the world to the Englander, though he would rather die than admit it.

He smiled down at Heidi and fed her the last bite of his toast as he eyed the papers on his desk. "You, my Liebchen, have grown entirely too spoiled! It is time both of us put this Papa Bear nonsense behind us! I have much work to do around here, and you," he chuckled as she grabbed her lead from its hook, "you must stop acting like such a lady of leisure! It is time for you to go back to camp and act like a guard dog. You must guard our boys well!" Oskar laughed heartily at the irony of his own words, and grabbed the results of his hard work, and he and Heidi jumped into his truck for the drive to Stalag 13.

And so, my friends, here it is…the results you have all been waiting for begin in the next chapter…thank you to all the voters, all the readers, and especially all the writers…and also, again a special thanks to our Papa Bear Committee…you guys are awesome! All winners will be receiving congratulatory notes by e-mail or PM sometime in the next week, and an award certificate…the plan for that is 4-6 weeks or less, if we don't get SNAFU'd. Please note: If you are a winner, and I do not have your e-mail address…PLEASE make sure you send it to me via e-mail or PM, so I can get your award to you! No e-mail, no award…(they cannot be sent via PM.) Also, THE SLASH CATEGORY WAS NOT SKIPPED…There were no votes in that category, so there is no chapter for slash included this year.

P.S. On a personal note, thank you to those who voted for my work…I do appreciate it


	35. Two Very Special Awards

**2018 PAPA BEAR AWARDS**

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE WE GET STARTED:**

 **PLATINUM PAPA BEAR AWARD-SPECIAL CATEGORY**

This award is being given to two very special people. Each will receive a certificate that reads as follows:

 _Papa Bear Awards 2018_

 _Platinum Papa Bear Award_

 _konarciq & snooky-9093_

 _Our faithful librarian(s)_

 _For all your years of hard work and dedication…_  
 _You made it all work, and we are grateful!_  
 _Though it hardly seems enough,_  
 _We just wanted to say thank you!_

 _A standing ovation and a HUGE round of applause please… Thank you!_

And now, on with the show….


	36. Winner Best Snapshot

**BEST SNAPSHOT**

.

 **GOLD**

 _One Beautiful Crop_  
by dust on the wind

.

 **SILVER**

 _Up the Ladder, Away You Go_  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

 **BRONZE**

 _For the Birds_  
by (Crystal) Rose_of_Pollux (on Ao3)


	37. Winner Short Comedy

**BEST SHORT COMEDY**

.

 **GOLD**

 _The Asparagus Plot_  
by dust on the wind

.

 **SILVER**

 _Curiouser and Curiouser (The 2017 Speedwriting Challenge)_  
by dust on the wind

and

 _Sasquatch and the Three Henchmen_  
by katbybee

and

 _Story Time with Newkirk_  
by MoonyEstelChase

.

 **BRONZE**

 _In Other Words, Just A Routine Mission_  
by 2lieutenant


	38. Winner Short Drama

**BEST SHORT DRAMA**

.

 **GOLD**

 _Freedom, Hanging by a Thread_  
by Signy1

and

 _More Than a Number_  
by Book 'em Again

.

 **SILVER**

 _The Fall_  
by dust on the wind

.

 **BRONZE**

 _Insomnia is not Pretty_  
by katbybee


	39. Winner Short General

**BEST SHORT GENERAL STORY  
**

.

 **GOLD**

 _Black Forest Cakewalk_  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

 **SILVER**

 _The Enigma_  
by Snooky-9093

.

 **BRONZE**

 _Once Bitten_  
by katbybee


	40. Winner Long Comedy

**BEST LONG COMEDY**

.

 **GOLD**

 _Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and…_  
by aragonite

.

 **SILVER**

 _A Goose Is a Goose: A Festive Meal, in three courses  
_ by dust on the wind

.

 **BRONZE**

 _Shakespeare Writes Crittendon's Commandos_  
by San Antonio Rose


	41. Winner Long Drama

**BEST LONG DRAMA**

.

 **GOLD**

 _The Demise of Daisy, RIP_  
by katbybee

.

 **SILVER**

 _Earthquake_  
by katbybee

and

 _Important_  
by Detectivejigsaw

.

 **BRONZE**

 _Hidden Depths_  
by Detectivejigsaw

and

 _Wrong Place, Wrong Time_  
by katbybee


	42. Winner Long General

**BEST LONG GENERAL STORY  
**

.

 **GOLD**

 _1914 Christmas_  
by Goldleaf83

and

 _Fourteen Days in July_  
by Sam Worth

.

 **SILVER**

 _Prisoners of the Christmas Truce_  
by katbybee

.

 **BRONZE**

n/a


	43. Winner Challenge

**BEST STORY BASED ON A CHALLENGE**

.

 **GOLD**

 _More Than a Number_  
by Book 'em Again

.

 **SILVER**

 _Think Fast_  
by Crystal Rose of Pollux

.

 **BRONZE**

 _Fourteen Days in July_  
by Sam Worth


	44. Winner Episode

**BEST STORY BASED ON AN EPISODE**

.

 **GOLD**

 _The Enigma_  
by snooky-9093

.

 **SILVER**

 _Up the Ladder, Away You Go_  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

 **BRONZE**

 _The Iron Cross_  
by 2Lieutenant


	45. Best Chapter

**BEST SCENE/CHAPTER**

.

 **GOLD**

 _Hidden Depths_ , Ch. 4

by Detectivejigsaw

.

 **SILVER**

 _Prisoners of the Christmas Truce_ , Ch. 10

by katbybee

.

 **BRONZE**

 _Serious, Sad and Look! A Butterfly!_ , Ch. 7

by MoonyEstelChase

and

 _1914 Christmas_ , Ch. 2

by Goldleaf83


	46. Most Unique

**MOST UNIQUE STORY  
**

.

 **GOLD**

 _Hogan's Heroes?_  
by Alverrann

.

 **SILVER**

 _A Funny Thing_  
by SigMoonKat

and

 _I Keep Straining My Ears to Hear a Sound_  
by 96 Hubbles

and

 _Shakespeare Writes Crittendon's Commandos_  
by San Antonio Rose

.

 **BRONZE**

 _1914 Christmas_  
by Goldleaf83

and

 _Adventures in hurt-comfort_  
by MoonyEstelChase


	47. Best Crossover Story

**BEST CROSSOVER  
**

.

 **GOLD**

 _The Great Tribble Hunt of 1943_  
by snooky-9093

.

 **SILVER**

 _The Doctor and the Hitchhiker_  
by katbybee

.

 **BRONZE**

 _F is for France_  
by (Crystal) Rose_of_Pollux (on Ao3)


	48. Best Canon Character

****BEST PORTRAYAL OF A** CANON CHARACTER**

.

 **GOLD**

 **LeBeau** in _More Than a Number_  
by Book 'em Again

.

 **SILVER**

 **Hogan** in _The Fall_  
by dust on the wind

.

 **BRONZE**

 **Carter** in _Hidden Depths_  
by Detectivejigsaw

and

 **Schultz** in _Depths of Despair_  
by Hildegaarde


	49. Best Canon Extra

**BEST PORTRAYAL OF A CANON EXTRA**

.

 **GOLD**

 **Olsen** in _Black Forest Cakewalk_  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

 **SILVER**

 **Langenscheidt** in _A Goose is a Goose_  
by dust on the wind

.

 **BRONZE**

 **Marya** in _Jolly Good Show, Hogan Darling!  
_ by konarciq


	50. Best Original Character

**BEST PORTRAYAL OF AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER**

.

 **GOLD**

 **Chaplain Taffy Matthews** (appears in various stories)  
by katbybee

.

 **SILVER**

 **Benjamin Newkirk** in _Prisoners of the Christmas Truce_  
by katbybee

and

 **Isaac Wilkerson** in _The Toughest Prisoner of War Camp in Germany_  
by L. E. Wigman

and

 **Sylvia** in _A Funny Thing_  
by SigMoonKat

.

 **BRONZE**

 **Janacek** in _The Fall_  
by dust on the wind

and

 **Pvt. Gutermuth** in _1914 Christmas_  
by Goldleaf83


	51. Best Crossover Character

**BEST PORTRAYAL OF A VISITING CROSSOVER CHARACTER**

.

 **GOLD**

 **Napoleon Solo** in _F is for France_  
by Rose_of_Pollux (Ao3)

.

 **SILVER**

 **Col. Flagg** in _Hogan's Mash Up_  
by baja-king

and

 **Rose** in _The Doctor and the Hitchhiker  
_ by katbybee

.

 **BRONZE**

N/A


	52. Best Teaser

**BEST TEASER**

.

 **GOLD**

 _It's never a good idea to make friends with your Christmas dinner._  
Story: _A Goose Is a Goose: A Festive Meal, in three courses_  
Author: dust on the wind

.

 **SILVER**

 _They told him the French would be rude and the English cold. Now that he knows them, Olsen kind of wishes tat was true. It would be better than overdramatic and down-right crazy._  
Story: _Black Forest Cakewalk_  
Author: Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

 **BRONZE**

 _The most important skill in being a spy is making sure you can think fast on your feet. The second-most important is making sure your partners can, too._  
Story: _Think Fast_  
Author: Crystal Rose of Pollux


	53. Best Quote

**BEST QUOTES**

.

 _GOLD_

 **Burkhalter realized Klink was actually a man of three talents:**  
 **1: Chronic stupidity**  
 **2: Masterful emoting of horror**  
 **3: Packer of thousands of cubic miles of despair into a singlemonosyllable. (6)  
**

Said by: Narrator in _Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and...  
_ Author: aragonite

.

 _SILVER_

 **"I'm not interested in Colonel Klink," the captain interrupted.**  
 **"Nobody is," Schultz said in an undervoice to Louis, who choked down a laugh. (18)  
**

Said by: Schultz and the skipper of the submarine in _Depths of Despair_  
Author: Hildegaarde

.

 _BRONZE_

 **Anyone who swore honesty was a virtue had never met Carter. (3)  
**

Said by: Narrator in _Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..._  
Author: aragonite

and

 **He's their cook, but he's not just a cook. LeBeau is a firm rock and a volcano at the same time. Newkirk already knows they're going to wake up tomorrow morning to find something essential is missing, like the floor, or maybe gravity. (11)**

Said by: Narrator in _Up the Ladder, Away You Go_  
Author: Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

and

 **Hogan realized that he didn't like the sensation of being in the same room as Klink without a single notion of what to say or do next. That he inspired this in Klink daily never crossed his mind. (12)**

Said by: Narrator in _Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..._  
Author: aragonite _Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and..._  
Author: aragonite

and

 **Moving at the speed of terror (which in many cases is infinitely faster than the speed of sound could ever hope to be), Carter flew across the camp looking frantically for a good defensive position. He found one. (22)**

Said by: Narrator in _Hidden Depths_  
Author: detectivejigsaw


	54. Best Story-One Last Word

**BEST STORY OF THE YEAR**

.

 **GOLD**

 _Fourteen Days in July_  
by Sam Worth

and

 _Shakespeare Writes Crittendon's Commandos_  
by San Antonio Rose

.

 **SILVER**

 _Earthquake_  
by katbybee

and

 _Freedom, Hanging by a Thread_  
by Signy1

and

 _Tape and Needle and Scissors and String and…_  
by aragonite

.

 **BRONZE**

 _1914 Christmas_  
by Goldleaf83

and

 _Prisoners of the Christmas Truce_  
by katbybee

* * *

And so we come to the close of the Papa Bear Awards for 2018... Thank you all for helping to make this a fantastic year, and for taking part. Thank you once again to my wonderful committee members and helpers: konarciq, snooky-9093, Book 'em Again, Belphegor, Basketballgirl Kaitlin, wolfchild81, Harceus, L E Wigman and everyone else who has offered help and advice and pitched in. If I have forgotten to put your name in here, please forgive me...It's past 4 am, and I think the walls are beginning to melt...(just kidding!) You guys are seriously the greatest! I bid you all adieu and good night!

CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE WINNERS AND NOMINEES! YOU ROCK! Kat


End file.
